Asari glossery
by Elizabeth Carter
Summary: I often said I use Prof. J.R.R. Tolkien's great works and imagination on his creation of the elven language for use of the asari language in my stories. I decided to post a small glossary of words.


No intellectual copy-write intended. The words belong to JRR. Tolkien. All things relating to the asari belong to Bioware.

Glossary of Asari words

A

abandon = awarth

abandonment = awarth

abhor = fuio

abhorrence = deloth

abhorrent = thaur

abide = bar-

abide by = himy

abiding = sanda

abiding (a.) = farna

able (be) = turo

abode = coa

abominable = thaur

abound = ovr

about = nia,

above = ro,

abroad = palan

abundant = ovor

abyss = undume, iâ

accent (acute) = andaith

according to = egor

accordingly = lestanen

account = trenarn

accounted for = hostaina

across =, thrad

across (on two sides of) = ath

actor = tyáro

actual = anwa

acute = teréva

added-name = anesse

adhering = himba

administrator = condir

adult = vea

afar = palan

affect = prest

affected = prestannen

affected thing = prestanneth

affection = míl

afraid (be) = ruce

after = ap

again = ad

against = dan

age (person's) = anrand

agent = tyáro

agile = celeg

ago = yá

agony = qualme

air = gwilith,

air (a.) = qwelwen

air (high) = fanyare

air (puff of) = hwesta

air (substance) = gwelu

acolyte = nduri

alas! = nae

alive = cuin

alive (be) = cuino

alive(being alive) = coile

all = sari

The All (is one) = Siari

allegiance (hold) = bui

allow =láv

alone = eriol

alphabet = tengwanda

amen = násie

among = imíca

ancient = yára

and = ar =

angel = aenil

anger = rúth

angle =, bennas

animal = radag

animal (mammal) = lavan

annals = ínias

anniversary = edinar

appear = thi

April = Gwirith

arch = cú

area = ména

ark = marcirya

arm = ranc

army (wall-formation) = thangail

army (wedge formation) = dirnaith

around = heb

arrive = anglenno-

arrow =, pilindi

art = maenas

article = bach

as = sui

as here = síve

as there = tambe

ash = lith

ashen = lithui

ask = maquen-

asleep = lorna

assemble = host-

assembly = húd

associate = gwador, gwathel (used to reference fellow huntresses)

astronomer = meneldil

August =Iavas

authority = balan

authority (great) = vala

authority (having divine) = valya

autumn = iavas

awaken = echuiv-

awaken (to life) = cuiv

awakening = cuivië

awakening (a.) = coivea

away = oa,

away to another = so

awe =, anwar

axe stroke = hast

B

babble = glavr-

babbling = glavrol

baby = laes

back = at-

backwards = nan

bad = foeg,

bake = mast

bald = rúdh

bale out = calpe

ball = coron

ban = bod-

bane= dagnir

bank (of river) = ráva

bar = astam

barb = ceg-

barbarian / alien = daug

barbarians / aliens = balchoth

bark (of tree) = rív

barren = muil

barrier =cai

barrow = túr, plural tyrn

base = talma, sundo

basin = talv, talav

bath = fós

batter = palp

battle = maeth

battle cry = húl

be = no

be it that = nai

be off! = ego

beach = hresta

bear = = bróg

bear (black) = megilvorn

beard = fang

bearer = colindo

beast = radag

beat = bláb

beautiful = vanya

beautiful (fair) = vana

beautiful(of voice) = linda

beauty = vana

because = ten

because (for) = an

bed = haust

bedridden =caeleb

bedroom = caimasan

beech = neldor

beech tree = neldor

beechen = ferinya

beechnuts = ferna

before(=years ago) = yenya

beget = edonn-

begetter = ontáro

begin suddenly = heni

beginning = yesse

begun again = eden

behind = adel

to behold = aiy

behold = éle

being = eala

bell = neld

beloved = melda

to bend = lok

bend = lúg

bent = cún

beside = ara

Betelguese = Borgil

betray = gweri

betrayel = gwareth

betrayer = gwarth

between =imbe

beyond = haer

bind = gwédh

bipedal = attalya

birch = brethil

bird (small) = aew

birth = nún

birth (give) = nost

bite = nác

biting (gnashing of teeth) = naeth

bitter = saer

black = mór

black (ness) = móre

blackness = mornie

blaze = úr-

bless = aist-

blessed = almárea

blink == tiht

bliss = almáre

block =tápe-

blood = sereg,

bloodstained = agarwaen

blossom = loth

blossoms (cluster of) = gwaloth

blot = motto

blow = hwest

blow with fist = drambor

blue = lhun

board = páno

board (fixed) = pán

boat = lunt

body = hrondo

bold = beren

boldness = vérie

bolster = nedhu

bond = gwedh

bondmate = gwaedh

bone = acso

book = parv

border = edrein

born = nún

born (be) = nón

bosom = palúre

boss = dolt

both = yúyo

bother = hún-

bound = naud

boundary =hebrim

bow down = núre

bow = lúva

bowed = cún

bow (for shooting) = peng

bow (shape) = cú

bowstring = tang

bowl = calpa

branch = golv

brave = verya

bread = bast

bread (way-bread) = lembas

break apart = terhát

break = hát

break = rac

break = rucs

breaker = falv

breast = palúre

breath out = fíre

breath = thúl

breathe = thui

breeze = chwest

bride = dís

bridge = iant

bright = calima

brightness = galad

brilliance = rilya

brilliant = celeir

bring = tul-, tegi-

broad = landa

broadsword = lango

broadsword-axe blade = hathel

brooch = tachol

brook = nelle

broth = salv

brown = rosc

brown (dark) =varne

bud = tui

build = care

building = adab

bull = mundo

burly = polda

burn = narv-

bush = tussa

but = nán, mal

but yet = ananta

butterfly = gwilwileth

C

cake = cramb

calculate =nót-

calculation = genediad

call = nall

camp = echad,

can = tur-

candle = lícuma

canopy = daedelu

canyon = res

cardial = honda

care for = cast-

caretaker = cast

carpenter = thavron

carrier = colindo

carry = col

cart = rach

carve out =cer

castle = cardhon

cat = miog (m), miel(f.)

catch = gad

cause = tyár

cave = felag

cave (high roof) = rond

cavern = gath

cavernous = raudh

cease = tyel

center =nedh

century = haranye

chain = angwedh

chamber = thamb

chambers = sammath

champion = rod

change = ahy

channel = celma

chant = lin

character = inwisti

charm = lúth

chase = roita

chaser = rýn

chief = héra

chieften = háran

child = hina

child (my child!) = hinya

children = hini

chill = ninqua

chilling = girith

choice = cilme

choke = faug

choose = cil

chop = drav

chronology = yénonótie

circle = ringorn

circular = rind

circular enclosure = cerin

city (underground) = othrond

clamor = glamb

clan = nos

clasp = tae

claw = gamp

clean = puig

cleared (land) =laden

clearing (in forest) = lant

to cleave = ris

cleave = hyáre

cleaver = kris

cleft = cirith

clever = maen

cloak = gól

closed = hollen

cloth = lanne

clothe = hab

clothing = hammand

cloud = fán

cloudy = fanui

club (mace) = grond

coast = falas

coat (fur) = heleth

cobweb = flé

cold = ringa

cold (as ice) = helca

cold (be) = nique

cold (bitter) = helch

collapse = atalt

collect = hosta

collective plural suffix = rimbë

com- = go

come = teli

come away = hótule

come out = etér

come upon = túv

command = conn

commander = cón

commander (bold) = cáno

commerce = mancale

commitment = himba

communication = centa

compel = mauya

completely = aqua

compulsion = mausta

compulsion (driven under) = horn

conceal = dolth

conceive = nauth

conception = nowi

conch = hyalma

conclude = tely

conclusion = telma

condemn = naham

condemned = nahamna

confirm = tangad

confused = rúcina

conquer = ortheri

consider to be = nave

conspicuous = minda

consort = ndil

construction = ataque

consumer = vása

contained = imen

contemptible = faica

continual = vorima

continually =vor

contract = gowest

contrary (to the) = nán

control of (in) = arwa

control = torth

controlled = turúna

cooked food = apsa

cool = himb

copper = goer

cord = nordh

core = enedh

corn = iau

corner = nas

Corona Borealis = Anarríma

corpse = daen

corrupt = thaw

count = nedi

count up = gonod

countable = nótime

counting = nediad

counting up = gonoded

country =nóre, nórie

county = drand

courage = huor

course = rath

cover = untópe

cover (from light) = hale

covering = telme

crack open = sahtat

crack = sahta

craft = maenas

crafty = finwe

crazy = verca

create = ton-

creation = carme

creative = finwe

creature = ún

crescent = cú

crest = locse

crooked = raen

cross = trevedi

crossing = iách

crossway = tharbad

crossbar = hwarma

crow = craban plural crebain

crowd = rimb

crown = rí

crowned = rín

cruel = balch

crumble = rucs

cry = nini

cunning = coru

cup = ylv

curl = lúva

curse = rac

curved = cúna

cushion = nedhu

custody = band

custom = hae

cut off = aucire

to cut =cir

cut = rist

cut around = esgeri

cut off (to use) = hócire

cutless = lang

cycle = anrand

D

daddy, other parent = ada

dagger = sigil

daily = ilaurui

daisy = eirien

damp = níd

dance = lilt

dangle =ling

dare = berth

dark = dúr

darkness = fuin

daughter = rél

dauntless = thalion

dawn = ára

day = aur

day (12 hours) = arad

day (24 hours) = ré

day (early) = amaurea

daylight = áre

daily = ilaurea

daytime = árie

dead = gwand

dead one (of asari) = gwanwen

dead (of others) = fern

deadly = delu

dear = moina

dear = muin

death = gúr

death (natural) = faire

debate = athrabeth

December = Girithron

deem = nave

deep valley = tumbale

deep = tovon

deer = aras

deface = hast

defect = haste

delving = sabar

delving (dwelling) =groth

demon = raug

demon = Ardat

den = torech

deny = lál

depart = gwann

departed = gwand

deprive = neith-

descendent =indyo

desert = erúme

desirable = írima

desire = anír-

destine = marte

destiny = maranwe

device = tanwe

devise = aul

devoted to / disciple / = ndur

dew = mídh

dewy = níte

die = bel

die (apt to) = fírima

difficulty = tarias

dig = sab

dimness = dú

diphthong = samna

direction = mén

dirty = gwaur

discolored = púrea

discussion = athrabeth

disgusted by (be) = fui

disordered = rúcina

distance (remote) = haered

distant = palan

distinct = minei

disturb = prest

divided = thanc

divine = valaina

divinity = valasse

do = tyár

doer = tyáro

dog = hú

dog (great) = huan

dome = telu

dome (of heaven) = telluma plural tellumar

don't! = avá

doom = manadh

doomed = marad

door = annon plural ennyn

dot = píca =

dots (under-imposed) = nunticse

double adu = táte

dough = moeas

dove = cugu

down below (adv.) = nun

down = undu

down (field) = torne

downfall = atalante

downfallen = atalantea

downhill = dadben

down-lick = undulav

down-roof = untup

dragon = angulóce

dragon (fire breathing) = fealóce

dragon (flying) = rámalóce

drain = sauth

draught = yulda plural yuldar, suhto

draw = túc

dread = gaya

dreadful = gaer

dream = lór

dreary = muil

drink = sog- plural sogenne

drinking = yulme

drizzle = miste

drop (of liquid) = limba

drown = undulave-, undulav

dry = parch

dryad = taváro(m), tavári(f)

dungeon = gador

dusk = lómë

dust = ast

dwell = dorth

dweller = mardo

dwelling = mardi

dwelling(a.) = farna

dwindle = píc

dying = beleth

E

each day = ilaurea

each of = fain

eager = baras

eagle = thoron

ear =lewig

ears (two) = law

early = arinya

early morning =artuile

earth = coe

earth (surface) = cemen

earthen = ceven

east = rhûn

eastern = rúnen

eat = mád

eavesdrop = lathrad

eavesdropper = lathron

echo = laum

echo (great) = lammoth

echoing = lómin

eddy = chwini

edge = pel

egg = pelos

eight = toloth

elephant = anabon

elm =, lalv

ember = úr

embers = iúl

embroider = serín

eminent woman = aráto

eminent = orchel

emotion = laith

employ = ioithi

empty = lusta

encampment = estolad

enchant = lúth-

enchantment = lúce

enchantress = lúthien

encircle = echeri

encircling wall = echor

enclosure = obel

end = tál

ending = tyelma

endurance = bronwe

endure = róv

enduring = bronadui

enduring (quality) = voronwa

enemy = coth

enfold = vait

enlarge =pann

enough = fárea

ent-folk = onodrim

entangle = gonathr

entanglement = gonathras

enter = minn

entity = eala

envelope = vaia

errant = ranen

error = mist

escape = edraith

especially = edregol

establish = tangad

etch out = cer-

eternal = uireb

eternity = uir

even thou = elye

evening twilight = undóme

evening = sinye

ever repeating = vorongandelle

ever = oiale

evergreen tree = oiolaire

everlasting = oia

everyone = ilquen

everything = ilqua

evil-spirit = úmaia

evil = úmea

exalted = varda

excavate = rosto

except = hequa

excite = siv

exclude = astam

excluding = hequa

exile = eglechi-

exile (go into) = eglechi

exile (person) = egledhron

exiled = eglen

exit = ettule

expand = pále

expansive = palla

expire = fíre

expression = thír

extend = tait

extended = taina

extension = taile

extreme terror = gorgor

eye = hend

eyes (two) = hendu

eyrie = thrond

F

face = níf

fade = sinte

fade away = quel

fade away slowly = fifír

fading = quelle

Fading (4th season) = Firith

faint = chwind

faintness = chwín

fair = vanima

fair-scalped = vana

faith = estel

faithful one = bór

fall = dant-

falling = talt

fall low = talant

fall in = atalt

falter = luithi

familiar = moina

family = nos

fang = carca

fangs = carach

far = haire

far away = háya

far and wide = palan

far-seer = palantir, plural palantiri

farewell = namárië

fashion = echedi

fast = linta

fasten = taeth

fat = túg

fate = manaddh

fate (bad) = úmarth

fated = marta

father, other parent, sire = adar

fathom (distance) = rae

fear = nifred

fear of death = guruthos

feast = mereth

feather = quesse

February = Nínui

feelings = emel, elu

feelings (inner) = óre

fell (adjective) = aeg

female = nissi

female (a.) = inya

feminine = inimeite

fence = iâth

fence (outer) = ephel

fence (pointed) = cail

fenced field = pel

festival = asar

festive = meren

fey = marta

fiery = baras

fifth = lefnui

fight = cost

fight (of a few) = maeth

fight with sword = mac

figure = fana

fill = pathr

filling = pannod

final = medui

find = túv

find (to make a way) = rad

fine = tríw

fine thread = flé

finger = lebed

finish = tele

finish = tely

fir tree = taniquelasse

fire = naur

fire brand = iolv

firm = tanc, thál

firm (make) = tangad

firmament = menel

first = erui

firstborn = yestanesse

fish = hála

fist = quárë

fit = mára

five = lempe

fix = pán-

fixed = tanca

flag = ambal

flame color = cullo

flame colored = culina

flame = nar

flame (burst into) = lah

flame (leaping) = lhach

flame (red) = runya

flame (sparkling) = almir

flaming = narya

flap (wings) = blebi

flat = dalath

flat-lands = talath

flee = dreg

flesh = ráw

flet = talan

float = gwil

flood = ulunde

flooding = úlea

floor = panas

flour = póre

flourish = rince

flow = dui

to flow = siri-

flow (of rocky spring) = celusse

to flow away, to flow down = kel

flow like a torrent = ribi

flower = lóth

flower (ever-sweet) = lissuin

flower (golden-bell) = mallos

flower (immortal) = alfirin

flower (pail-point) = niphredil

flower (rock-crimson) = seregon

flower (yellow-star) = elanor

flower (white) = losse

flowing = úlea, cele, sirith

fluttering (to and fro) = vilwa

fly = víle

fly-stream (in wind) = hlapa-

flying = rimpa

foam = vingi

foaming = espalas

fog = hiswe

foggy = hethu

foliage = olassie

folk = gwaith

follow = afad

follower = beor

food (cooked) = aes

foot = tál

foot (of animal) = pód

footprint = rein

footstool = tharas

for = ten

for me = nin

for (because) = an

forbid = avaquét

force = mauy

ford = tharbad

forehead = estirne

foreign = ettelen

foreseeing = apacenya

foresight = apacen

forest = glad, erin, plural eryn

forest (great) = taur

forested = taurea

forever = ullúme

forgive = díhen

forked = thanc

form = cant

formed = cadu

former days = yáre

former times = yalume

formerly = yá

forsake = awarth

forsaken = egla

fort =othrond

fortress = ost, garth

fortunate = herenya

fortune = heren

fortune (good) = galu

foul = saura

foundation = talma

fountain = ehtele

four = canad

fox = rusco, ruscoqui

fragrant = nísima

free (freed) = lain

free (release) = leth

free (unbound) = mirima

frequent = rem

fresh = loeb

freshness = ven

Friday = Orbelain

friend =meldis

friendly = milui

friendship = gwent

frog = cabor

from = ello

from on high = ndu

from the = uin

front = níf

frost-patterns = niquesse

frost = nicse

froth = falast

fruit = iav

fruitful = ivren

full = pant

fullness = pathred

fully = aqua

fungus = chwann

fur = helv

G

game = tyálie

gap = dín

gape = faug

garlanded = –riel

garment = hamp

gash = cris

gasp = faug

gate = annon plural ennyn

gateway = fennas

gate (great) = andondi

gather = host

gathering = yomenie

gay = meren

gaze = dir

gaze afar = palandir

gazing = diriel

generous = faila

geography = dorgannas

germ = eredh

gesture code = hwerme

ghost = úlaire

giant = norsa

giddiness = chwín

giddy = chwind

gift= ant

girl = gwen

give = anne

giver = ante

glance at = glinth

glance = glín

glass (substance) = heled

gleam = glín

gleam (white) = ilc

glimmering = gael

glint = tinn

glint (of eyes) = glim

glint (silver) = ngille

glinting (a.) = tinda

glisten = thili

glitter = miril

glittering light = rilma

glittering = bril

glittering white = silivren

glittering (a.) = mírea

globe = corn, coron

gloom = fuin

gloominess = mornie

gloomy = morna

glorify = egleri

glorious = aglareb

glory = aglar

glorious = aglareb

go away = kel

go around = péle

go = glenn

goblet = súl

Gddess = enil

gold = mal plural mel

gold (color or light) = laurë

golden = laurië

golden-brown = baran

golden-red = cul

golden-tree = malinorne

gone = vanwa

good person = vanimo

good = vanima

good-bye = namárie

good (of things) = mára

goods = armar

goose = gwaun

gore = naith

govern = túre-

governance = heren

grab(in hand) = máp

grace = eruanna

grade = tyelle plural tyeller

grammar = tengwesta

grandchild = indyo

grant = láv-

grasp = máp-

grass = salque

grass (stiff dry) = thár

gratitude = hanta

grave = haudh, sarch

gravel = birith

great = beleg, daer

greed = milme

greedy = mílea

green = galen plural gelin

greenness = ven

greet = suilann

greeting = suilad

grey = sinda,

grey (a.) = mithren

ground = talan, talami

group = húd

grow = gal

growl = yarr

growth = loa

grumble = nurr

guard = tíre-

guarded = tirnen

guess = intya,

gulf = querca

gull = maive

gully = cris

gulp down = yúle

guzzle = yúle

H

hack through = hast

hail! = áye

half = pére

half (a.) = perina

hall = mard plural mardi

hall (arched roof) = rond

hall (domed) = ronde

hall (great) = thammas

hall (wooden) = ampano

halt = dar

halve = péry

halved (a.) = perina

hammer = namb

hand = máha,

hand (cupped) = camb

handed = maiteisi

handle = math

hands (two) = mau

handy = moed

hang = gling-

hansome = bein

happen suddenly = brag

harass = trast

harbor entrance = lond

harbor = hobas, húb

harborage = hopasse

hard = róvan

harp = gandel

harp (little) = ngandelle

harp (play a) = ngand

harper = ngandáro

harping = ngandele

harsh = naraca

harvest = yavandie

hassock = tharas

haste = orme

hasty = orna

hate = yelt

hateful = delu

haunt = gorth

have = gar

haven = hópa

head = dhol

heal = eless

heap = cumbe

hear = hlar

hearing lhaw

heart = orë

heart (do as your heart calls) = ony

heart (of the) = honda

heart (organ) = hon

heat (white) = bras

heave = rúm-, amort

heaven = ilmen

heavens = menel

heavy = lunga

hedge of spikes (jagged) = caracse

hedge (pointed) = cea

heighth = tárie

heir = hil plural hildinyar

Hell = Cúma

helm-floreate = ambalotse

helm = thól

hem of robe = rív

herb = athel

herb (king's foil) = athelas

here = sí

hero = thalion

hew = drav

hewn stone = gondram

hidden = dolen

hide = deli

hiding = esgal

hier = hilde

high = arat

hill = amon plural emyn

hindmost = tella

historical account = lumequenta

historical = gobennathren

history = gobennas

history (whole) = lumequentale

hit = dramm

hither = nev

hold = gar

holder = tae

hold-out = avar

hole = gaw

holiday = meryale

hollow = súma

hollow out = rost

hollow (a.) = nov

hollow (n.) = nof

holly = ereg

holly tree = eregdos

holy = aer

holy place = iaun

home = mar

honey = glís

hood = telme

hook = gamp

hooked = rempa

hop = láp

hope = harthad

horde = hoth

horn = rasse,

horn (animal) = tarca

horn (play a) = oróm

horns (sound of) = romru

horrible = gortheb

horrify = ruht

horror = goroth

horse = roh

horse master = rochir

host = rimb

hostile = cotya

hot = urui

hot (to be) = ur

hot (white) = brassen

hound = hún

hound of chase = rýn

hour = lumenn'

house = cardh

household = herth

house (walled) = opéle

how = manen

howl = nwaw

howling = gawad

huge = alta

humble = nucúm

hummock = gwastar

hump = tump

hundred (144) = tucsa

hunt = faroth

hunterress = feredir

hunting = faras

hurl = hedi

hurry = lag

hurt = negr

I

I also = inye

I = im

ice = heleg

Ice-cold = helka

icicle = aeglos

idea = naw, inc

idea (fixed) = selma

if something = aiqua

if anyone = aiquen

ill = laiva =

illuminate = caly

illuminated = calina

imagination = intyale

imagine = nauth

immortal = ilfirin

immovable = tulca

impeded = tapta

imperfection = haste

impetuous = ascar

impetus = gorv

impulse = hóre

impulsive = hórea

in = -esse

in the = mí

in this place = sinome

in which = yassen

in which long before = yasse

incarnate (n.) = mirroanwe

incitement = siule

incline = talto

inclined = penda

indeed! = é

indication = tengwe

inhabitant = mardo

injury = harwe

inner = mitya

insecure = talt

insert = nestegi

inside = min

insight = tercen

insightful = tercenya

insult = eithad

intellect = handele

intelligence = handasse

intelligent = handa

intend = thel

intent = indóme

interior = mitya

intersection = omen

into = minna

invent = aul

invention = gaud

inventor = curumo

iron = ang

iron like = angren

iron (made of) = angren plural engrin

is = na

island = tol

island (remote) = lóna

isolated = erin

isthmus = yatta

it = sa

J

January = Narvinye

jaw = anca

jaws = anca

jerk = rihte

jewel = mire

jewel (shining) = mirilli

joining = yanwe

journey = lend

joy = alasse

joyous = meren

jubilation = gelam

judge = náh-, námo

judgment = namna

judgment (legal) = baudh

juice = pirya

juicy = pichen

July = Cermie

jump = cap

June = Nárie

Jupiter = Alcarinque

just (good) = faila

jut out = bud

Justicar = roquen

K

keen = laeg

keenness of perception = laice

keep = héb

kill = belth

killer = belthor

kind = nostale

kindle = tint-

kindler = thoniel

kingfisher =halatir

kinswoman = gwanur

knife = sicil

knock = tamn

knoll = nóla

knot = nardh

knotted = norn

know = sinte

knowledge = nólë

L

labor = mót-

lady = híril

lacking = penya

lacking (the) = pende

lady = héri

lair = torech

lake = aelin

lake (cold mountain) = ringwe

lament = nain

lamentable = near

lamentation = nírnaeth

lamenting = nainie

lamp = calma

land nórë

land (dry) = nór

lands (outer) = ettele

language = quendya

lap = laps

larch tree = fíne

large = alta

lark (bird) = lirulin

last = tella

last (at last) = yallume

lasting = bronadui

laughter = lalaith

law = sanye

law abiding = sanya

lawn = parth

lay = glír

lay (long) = glaer

lay (short) = linwe

lead = tegi-

leaf = las plural lassi

lean = flein

leaning = talta

leap = campa

leap off = cap

leaping down = thór

learned = ngóla, istima

leave out = heht

leave = léne

leave = cír

leaves = olassie

leaves (having many) = lillassea

left = lende, hyarya

left (hand) = heir

left handed = hargam

left behind = lemba

leg = telco,

legal = thenin

length = andie

lengthening = taile

lessen = píc-

leste-] = lende

let out = eteleht-

letter = tengwa plural tengwar

letter (alphabet) = sarat

level = tyelle,

level space = pathu

lick up = salp

lick = lave

lie = cait

lie heavy upon = lumne

lie down = cait

life = coile

life (come to) = coiv

lift up = ortan-

light = cal

light (bright) = gail

light (white) = silim

like = ve

lilly = indil

line = téma

linguistics = tengwestie

lion = rau

lip = pé

lips (two) = peu

list = tembe

listen = laste

listen in = lathr

listening = lasta

little = titta

live = cui-

living = coirea

lo! = yé

loathe = yelt

loathing = yelma

loathsome = yelwa

lock (shaggy) = fasse

lode = rant

lofty = varda

log (hewn) = draun

lonely = eressea

long = anda,

long and thin = taen

long for = míl-

long-mark = andatehta

long time (for a) = andave

look = thír

look afar = palantír

look = tiri

look here! = yé

look (quick) = glín

look there! = ela

look towards = tir

look yonder! = én

lookout = ethir

loom = lanwa

loop = corma,

loosen = leuce

lore = nólë

lore mistress = ngolmo

lore (deep) = ingóle

lore (secret) = ngolwe

lost = vanwa

lost (has been lost) = avánie

lot (adv.) = lim

loud = brui

love = meleth,

loveable = melima

lovely = írima

lover = melethril

loving = nilda

low = tovon

lust = mael

lustful = maelui

lying in bed = cael

M

mace = grond

magic = ingóle

magician = gollor

maid = seld

make = echád

maker = táno

mansion = maren

mantle = collo

many = limbe

mar = hast

march = astar

March = Súlime

march (n.) = daur

margin = hebrim

mariner = ciryamo

mark = taith

mark (long) = andaith

mark (tiny) = ticse

married couple = véru

marry = herv

marsh = loica

materiartch = rian

matron = rien

maiden = gwen

mast = ferna

mastered = turúna

mastery = túre

maternal-name = amilesse

matrimony = veste

(materiartch) rian, (matron ) rien, ( maiden) rís

matter = hrón

mauler = haroth

may it be = nai

me = nin

me-for = anim

meadow = laire

meager = flein

meal = póre

mean = faica

meaning = ind

measure (by) = lestanen

meat = apsa

meet = govannon-

meet (of two) = oment

meeting = yomenie

meeting (of our) = omentielvo

meeting (of two) = omentie

melody = linde

memory = enyalie

merriment = alasse

mesh = rembre,

meshed = remmen

met (a.) = govannen

metal = rauta

metal (black sheen) = galvor

mew = mív

mewing = miule

mid- = nedh

middle = ened

middle (a.) = endya

middle-day = endére

Midyear's Day = Loende

mighty = taura

mind = iníta

mine = sab-, sabar

miserable = meithel

mistress = héru

mist = hith

mist (grey) = mith

misty = hithui

mocking = yaive

moist = níte

moisten = limmidi

mommy = nana

Monday = Orithil

monster = úan

monster (deformed) = ulund

monsterous = uanui

month = asta plural astar

mood = inno, indo)

moon = rána, isil

moon (when crescent) = cúran

moonlight = isilme

moon-silver = ithildin

more = tare

more than (conj.) = arin

morning twilight = minuial

morning = arinya

mortal = fírima,

mortal person = fíra

most = an-

mother = naneth

mound = tundo

mound (burial) = hahta

mountain = oron, oronti

mountain peak = aicale

mountain range = aicasse

mountain top = orto

mountaineer (person) = orodben

mourning = nienor

mouth = anto

much = limbe

multiple = lin

murmer = nurr

muscle = tuo

music = lindele

my = nin

N

naked = helda

name-making = essecarme

name-choosing = essecilme

name = esse

narrator = quentáro

narrow = néca

narrows = yatta

nasal = nengwea

near = nev

neat = poica

neck = iaeth

nectar = miruvor

need = maure

net = rembre

netted = remmen

new = vinya

night = yak

night = yakshi

nightingale = lómelindë

nighttime = lóme

nine = nerte S neder

no = laume

noble = tára,

noblewoman = arquen

nobody = úquen

noise = yalme

noisy = brui

noose = nú

north = formen

north (ar.) = forven

northern = formenya

nose = nemb,

not = ú

not (don't!) = avá

not (I will not!) = aván

not (is not) = úye

not (we will not!) = avamme

nothing = úqua

notice = glinth

notion = inc

November = Hísime

now = sí

number = gwanod

number (great) = rim

numberless = avanóte

numerous = rem

nymph = gwingil

O

oak tree= doron

oath = gwaedh

obey = núre

obliged = nauta

oblique = atlant

obscure = hethu

obstinate = tarlanc

obscurity = mordo

occasion = lú

occur suddenly = breith

ocean = aearon

October = Narbeleth

odour = úl

of = ello,

off = au

ointment = glae

old = linyenwa,

old age (suffering from) = ingem

old (get) = yer-

old (of things) =, gern

olden = yárea, yalumea

ominous = dom

on = bo

on this side of =, nev

once upon a time = yaresse

one = min

one which = mo

open = pale

open space = land

opening = dín

oppress = baugl-

oppression = thang

oppressive = baug

oppressor = bauglir

or = ben

orange (color) = culuina

orange (fruit) = culuma

ordainer = námo

order (by vala) = conn

our = vín

out = eth

outcast = hecile

outer space = avacúma

outflow = ethir

outflow (of river) = etsir

outlaw = hecile

outside = ava

oven = urna

over = nia

overshadow = telt

own (v.) her

P

pace = ranga

pain (sharp) = naeg

painful = naicelea

pale = malwa

pale appearance = marya

pallor = nimfred,

palm (of hand) = camland

parched = fauca

pardon = díhen

parent = odhril

parents = ontáni

part = thand

party = merendi

pass = cirith

pass (narrow) = aglon

past (the) = vanwie

pasture = nadhras

path = rád

path (narrow) = lond

pathway = bád

pause = post

peace = sídh

peace = senda

peak = ras

peak (snow capped) = niquetil

pearl = brithil

pebble bank = sarnie

pebble = sarn

peddler = banc

peer = tiht

pen = tegol

people = núr

permission = dáf

permit = dab-

perpetual = oien

person (ar.) = gweg

petty = nibin

petty = picinauco

phonetic = hloníte

picky = niben

piercing = maeg

pilgrim = randir

pillar = tarma

pillar (wooden) = thavan

pillow = pesseg

pin = taes

pine = thaun

pinion = roval

pinnacle = thrond

pit = dath

pivot = pelthaes

place = sad

place (in this place) = sinome

plain = talath

plank = pán

plant =, redhi

plant (long trailing) = uile

play = teilien

pledge = ber

Pleides = Remmirath

plenitude = fare

plain = talath

pliant = macsa

platform = talan

plug = dili-

plural collective suffix = rim

poem = glaer

poem (long-verse) = ann-thannath

point = aeg

point (of spear) = theleg

point (to side) = ravan

pointed = megren

poison = sae

pollen = mál

pond = ailin

pondering = idhren

pool = lin, aelin

pool (small) = both

pools (of a marsh) = loeg

poor (n.) = foeg

poplar tree = tulus

possess wealth = hár

possess = her

possessing = arwa

post = thavan

potter = cennan

pour = úl

pour (tran.) = uly

pourer = ulmo

pouring = úlea

powder (yellow) = mál

power = polod

power (great) = bal plural bel

powerful = balar, polodren

praise = egleri

pray = hyame

prayer = cyerme

precipice = ras

preferable = sennui

pretty =bein

prick = nast

prickle = erch

primary = yessea

princess = aranel

principle(a.) = héra

prison = gador

prohibit = bod

prohibited = av

prolong = tait

prominent = orchal

promise = ber

prone = penda

prop = tulu

proper = sennui

property = garn

prosperous =alya

protect = beri-

protected = varna

puddle = both

puff = chwest

puncture = sinc

pure = manwa

purpose = thel

pursue =foroth

put out (a.) = eglechi

put a stop to = pust

put an end to = mety

put aside =heht

putrid = saura

Q

quarrel = cost

queen (address head pretests, mistress of the Goddess ) = Tar

quick (very) =breg

quite = far

quotation = equessi

R

race = núr

radiance = galad,

radiant = fein

radiant one = ancale

rage = aha

rain = rost

rain (fine) = rosse

rainbow = eilianu

raining (it is) = eil

raise = orth

range = lír

ransome = danwedh

rap = tamb-

rapid = legin

rat = nadhor

raven = craban

ravine = res,

ray of light = alca

re- = ad

reach = raht

readiness for action = húr

ready = húrin

real = anwa

reap = crith

rear = teleth

recall = enyal

recite = glinn

reckon = nót

recount =treneri

red = caran

red-brown = gruin

red (fiery) = narwa

reek = osp

refill = enquant

refusal = avad

refuse = avaquét

refuser = avar

regiment = gweth

region = arth

region (great) = ardhon

regular = sanya

relate = nyár

release =leithian

relinquish = luithi

remade = echain

remember = enyal

rememberance = -rín

remote = vahaira

rend = narch

rending = naraca

renew = envinyat

repeated = vorima

repose = sére

rest = post

resting = senda

resting place = cae

restore = eless

return = rinn

reversed = nuquerna

revolve = péle

reward = manadh

rhyme = linnod

rich = alya

ride = nór

rider = rochben

ridge = pind

ridges = pinnath

Rigel = Luinil

right = forn

right handed = fogram

right (correct) = tír

right (hand) = foeir

rim = pel

ring = cor

ring a bell = nell-

ring (outer) = echor

ringing sound = lama

ringing (of bells) = nelladel

rise = eri

rising = orthad

river =duinë

river (long) = duin

riverbed = rath

rivulet = siril

road = tea

roads = tier

roaring noise = rave

rock tooth = carag

rocky = ondren

roll = nor

roof = ortheli

roof (high) = telu

roofing = tobas

room = sambe

root = thrond

root (edible) = solch

root-vowel = sundóme

root word = sundo

rose = qwir

rotate = quer

rotten = thaw

rough =, róvan

round head = nóla

round knob = dolt

row = lír

royal = arat

ruddy = crand

ruinous = atalantea

rule = thenid

run out of = tyel

run = nor

rune = gerthas

running = cel

rushing = alag

rustle = flos

rustle (of leaves) = esce

S

sad = dim

sadness = dimb

safe = varna

saga = nyáre

sail = gwil

sailor = ciryamo

salve = glae

sanctify = aist

sanctuary = iaun

sand = litse

sapless = tharn

Saturday = Orgilion

savage = bereg

say = ped

say no = vaqueta

say (I said) = equen

say (someone said) = eques

saying = eques

says = eque

scholar = istar

scoop out = calpe

scorn = iae

scratch = thrib

screen = holth

screen above = ortheli

sea = gaer

sea chant = aerlind

sea-serpent = limlug

sea-lane = londe

seashell = halv

seaweed = edwen

sea (outer) == eccaia

season (Fading 4th) = Quelle

season (Stirring 6th) = Coire

second =tatya

secrecy = muile

secret = dolen

secure = varna

security = varnasse

see = cen

seed = eredh

seem = thi

select =cil-

selection = cilme

send for = tolth-

sentence = quettale

September = Ivanneth

series = téma plural temar

serpent = lyg

servant of the Valar = maia

serve = bui

set = peni

seven = odo

seventh = odothui

sew = serín-

shade = lumb

shadow = gwath

shadow cast by light = morchaint

shadow (deep) fuin

shadow (heavy) = lumbule

shadow (in) = gwathren

shadow (of object) = leo

shadow (shadow) = ungo

shadowed = lómea

shady = lumbren

shape = cant,

shaped = cadu

shapely = cadwar

sharp = maeg,

sharp-eye = maicgeneb

shattered = rúcina

she = se

shear through = hyáre

sheep =emer

shelf = thim

shell = hyalma

shepherdess = emerwen

shield = than

shift = rúm

shine = thili

shine (like jewels) = mír

shine continuously = sisíl

shine white = ninquite-

shine with white or silver light = thil

shingle = sarnie

shining-substance = silima

shining white = silmin

ship = gir

shipman =ciryaquen

shipyard = cirban

shore = habad

short = thent

short (very) = estent

shortness =thinnas

shout of triumph = yello

shouting = glamb

show = hirt

show = tán

shudder gir

shuddering = girith

shut = hollen

shy = caurea

sick= flae

sickle = cerch

sickly = flae

sickness = fliw

side (on that side of) = haer

sign = thíw

signal = tanna

silence = dain

silent = dínen

silhouette = morchant

silver = celeb

silver-like =celebrin

silver (made of) =celevon

silver (true silver) = mithril

sin = úgerth

sinew = tú

sing = linnad

singer = lindë

single = minei

singularity = erde

sip = salp

sister = gwathel

six = eneg

skill = find

skilled = moed

skillful = finya

skin = rív

skip = labed

sky = gwilith

sky (lower) = aiwenor

slacken = leuce

slant = atlann

slant = penn

slanted = atlant

slash = cirisse

slave = múl

slay = dág

sleep = lóre

slender/slim = thríw

sling (for throwing) = haglath

slipping = talt

slope = atlann

sloping = atland

slot = S rein

slumber = lóre

small spot = píca

smeared =púrea

smoke = u osp

smooth = path

snag = ceg-

snake = lhúg plural lyg

snare = nú

snarl = yarr

snatch = rith

snout = bund

snow = loss

snow flake = nifredil

snow flake (wet) = nínim

snowy = lossen

so it is = násie

soap = glúdh

socket = tae

soft = moe

soil = gwath

soiled = vára

sole of foot = tellein

sole = erya

solid = óna

solitude = ereth

somber = morna

somebody = pen

something =qua

son = réd

song = glír

sorcery = gúl

sorrow = nienor

soul = faer

sound = hlóne

sound-play = lámatyáve

sound (make a) = lamy-

source = celu

south = har,

south (to the) = acharn

southern = harn,

sow (seed) = redhi

space = ilmen

space (outer) = gilith

spark = tinu

spark (silver) = gildin

sparkle = id

sparkle like jewels = mír

sparkle (cause to) = tint

speak = ped

speak out loud =lam

speaker = penedh

speaking out loud = lamed

spear = ech

spearhead = nasta

spearwoman = ehtyar

spearpoint = aith

species = nostale

speech = quenya

speech (barbarous) = yalambe

speed = horth

spell = lúth

spelling = tencele

spherical = corna

spider = fling

spider's web = ungwe

spike = geber

spikes-teeth (row of) =carcasse

spill = ult-

spindrift = rhos

spine = erca

spirant consonant = surya

spirit = laith,

spirit (departed) = mán

spirit (wood) = tavári

spit = pui

slendor = claur

split = sanc

spoken = lammen

sponge = chwann

sport = teilien

spot = sad

spot (small) = peg

spouse = bereth

spray = gwing

spread = peli-

spread out = panta

spring = eithel

Spring (time) = ethuil

springs = tui

sprout = tui

sprouting = tuile

sprouts = tui

stab = eithad

staff = vantil

stain = maw

stained = mael

stair = thim

stairway (passage up) = pendrad

stake = ceber plural cebir

stalwart = tolog

stand = ermáre

stand aside! = heca, hecal

stand aside! (familiar) = hecat

star =, elen plural elenath or elin

stars (of the) = elda plural elder, elena

star (small) = tinu

star (Star-jewel) = Elemmíre

star (twinkling) = tingilya

star (Waters) = Nénar

stare = tiril

star-host = giliath

starlight = gilgalad

starlike = elvea

statute = namna

stay = dorth

steadfast = boron

steady = thál

steep = aiqua

steep pass = cirya

stellar = elenya

stem = telch

stench = thú

step = telcont

steward (of matrarchy) = arandur

stick = nast

stick (for walking) = vantil

stick out = bud

stick to = himy

sticky = híw

stiff = tharn

stiff dry grass = sára

stiff necked = tarlanc

sting = nast

Stirring (6th season) echuir

stirrup = dalraf

stone = gond

stone (made of) = rn

stone (shaped) = mbal

stone (small) sarn plural serni

stones (broken) brith

stop = r

stop consonant = unta

stop short = uith-

stop up = ili

stopgap = gasdil

stopper = díl

storm (noise) = raumo

story = pennas

straight =, toer

straight line = tea

strand = iand

strap = raf

stray = raenran

stray about = mist

straying = mistrad

stream = hir

stream (in mountains) = old

street = ostrad

strength = polod

stretch out =raht

stretched = taina

stride = telcont

strife = goth

strike = dramm

stroke = math

stroke of pen or brush = tehto

strong = polodren

strong place = sarne

stuffing = díl

stunt = nuith-

sublime = varda

substance = ron

successor = neuro

sudden = bragol

suddennes = breged

suffice = fáry

sufficiency = fáre

sum = nediad

sum up = gonod

summarized = onótima

summary = onótimo

summation = onótimo

summer = laer

summit = tain

summon = tolth

sun =anor

Sunday = Oranor

sunlight = aurë

sunrise = amrún

sunset = annún

sup = salp-

superimposed dots = amaticse

superior = orchel

support = tulu

suppose = int

sure = tanca

surf = solor

surf line = falath

surface = palath

surge = amort-

surname = epesse

survive = róv

swallow = flug

swallow (bird) = tuilinde

swamp = ló

swan = alph

sward = pathu

swarthy = dond

swear = gwest

sweet = lissi

sweet (sound) = lend

swell = tui

swift = legin

swirl = hwin

swooping = thór

sword blade =russe

sword = magol

sword (small) = ecet

swordswoman = magor

syrup = peich

T

tale = pent

tale (novel) = sinnarn

tall = tond

tangle = fast

tap = táme

task = tas

taste = tyáve

Taurus = Telumendil

taut = tong

tear = nín

tear (drop) = níre

tearful = niniel

teeth = anc

tell to end = ternár

tell = treneri

temperment = inwisti

temptation = úsahtie

ten = caen

tend = cast

tender = cast

terrible = rúcima

terrify = gruith

territory = ardhon

terror = gorog

terror (feel) = grog

thankfulness = hanta

thanksgiving = hantale

that = tó

that later day = enyáre

that (former) = yana

that (future thing) = enta

that (conj.) = i

thatch = taus

the = en

the (plural) = in

thee = le

them = S hain

there = ennas

there! = én

there is = ea

there (to) = tar

these = hin

they = hín

thick = túg

thigh = tiuco

thin =flein

thing = nad

think = osán

third = nelya

thirsty = faug

this = hi

thither = tar

thong (leather) = lath

thorn = reg

those = tuin

thou = le

thou (even) = elye

thought = ósanwe

thought (inner) = ind

thoughtfulness = idher

thousand = meneg

thrall = múl

thread = lain

thread (mist-thread) = hithlain

thread (woven) = lain

three = neled

threshold = fend

throat = lanc

throne = mahalma

throng = sanga

through = trí

throw = hád

thrower (of spear) = hador

thrust = nast-

Thursday = Oraearon

tidings = siniath

tidy = puig

tie = taeth

tied = naud

tight (of strings) = tong

tilted = talta

time = lú

time (fixed) = asar

time (for a long) = anand

timid = caurea

tiny = tithen

tissue = lanne

to = na

to the = ni

to thee = le

tobacco (pipe-weed) =galenas

today = sír

together = godref

toil = mud

tolerate =gohen

tomb = noire

tongue = lamb

tongue (my) = lammen

tooth = nél

top = caw

torment = baul

torrent = thórold

torture = ungwale

tough one = norno

tough = tarag

toughness = tarias

towards = ana

tower = mindon

tower (isolated) = mindo

tower (of watch) = tirion

track = rád

track (beaten) = bád

trade Q manc- = bang

tradesman = banc

traditional = brún

trample = bath

trap = nú

travel = lely

traverse = trevedi

treasure = mír

treaty = gowest

tree = galadh plural galadhad

tree (black-wood) = lebethron

tree (fresh-scent) = nessamelda

tree (golden-tree) = mallorn

tree (hanging-gold) = laurinque

tree (large) = orn

tree (low) = tos

tree (red-fruit) = yavannamíre

tree (summer-snow) = lairelosse

tree (tall isolated) = orne

tree (Varda's crown) = vardarianna

tree (voice-tree) = huorn

tree (white-tree) = nimloth

tri- = nel-

triangle = naith

trick = rinc

trill = glír-

triumph = gel

triumphant = gelui

troll = torog

troop = gweth,

trot = padad-

troth = gwaedh

trouble = trast

true = sanda

trumpet sound = rú

trumpet = rom

trust = estel

trustworthy = bór

trusty = tolog

Tuesday = Orgalahad

tune = glind

turf = parth

turn = quer-

turn upside down = nuquér

turned = querna

twang (sound) = ting

twelve = rasad

twig = olwince

twilight = tindome,

twilight (without moon) = tindu

twin = gwanunig

twine = rig-

twinkle = tintil

twins = gwanún

twirl = chwini

twisted = norn

twitch =, rith

two = tád

two-legged = attalya

tyrant = bauglir

U

ultimate = métima

ultimately = yallume

un- (prefex) = ú

unclothe = helth

uncountable = arnediad

under = nuin

under the = nuin

underground dwelling = grod

understand = heni

understanding = hannas

unfurl = pant

union = erthad

unique = minei

unite = erth

uniting = erthad

universe = ilúve

unspeakable = úquétima

untellable = únyárima

until = tenna

unto = tenn'

unwilling one = avar

up = or-

uphill = = amben

upslope = amban

upwards = amba

urge = siv-

urge = horth

urge = mausta

urgency = horme

urging = hortale

us = ammen

us two = met

us (for) = ammen

use = iuith

useful = maer

utter = lam-

uttered = lammen

V

vague =hethu

vala (chief) = valatári

valar (of the) = valaina

valiance = astal

valiant = astaldo

valley = nand

valley (deep) = imlad

valley-plain (wide) = nanda

valor = caun

valuable = mír

vassal = bior

vast = taur

vaulted roof = rond

veil = fána

veiled = hold

vein = rant

verse = thand

very far = avahaira

vessel (for drinking) = sungwa

vessel (for water) = calf

victor = túr

victory = túre

vigor = húr,

vigorous = húrin

village = peler

violence = breged

violent = bragol

virginity = gweneth

viscous = híw

vocalic-extension = ómataina

voice = lammen,

voices = laum,

void = iá, gaw

Void (the Great) = Cúma

vowel =, ómandi

vowel-sign = ómatehta

vowel (letter) = oman

W

wagon = rach

waif = hecil, hecel

wailing (a.) = yaimea

wailing (n.) = yaime

wait = darth-

wake up = echuiv

walk = padad-

walk behind = afad

wall = ramb

wall (great) = rammas

walled area = obel

walled city = ost

wander = reni-

wander (up and down) = amro

wanderer = amrod

wandering = mist

wane = bel

waning = beleth

Waning (4th Season) = Narbeleth

want = anír

war = auth

war (make) = dagr

ware = bach

warm = laug

warrior = maethor

waste = eru

watch (watch over) = tir

watch for = ethiri

watching = ethir

water = nen

waterfall = lanthir

waterlily = ninglor

watery = nend

wave (crested) =gwing

wax = líco

way = mé

way-mead = míruvóre

way-bread = coimas

we = mín

we two = met

wealth = alma

wealthy = herenya

wear = col-

wear out = yer

weariness of spirit = gumlaith

weary = gum

weave = nathr-

weaver = nathron

web = gwí

wed = vest

wedding = vestale

wedge = nehta

Wednesday = Ormenel

week = enquie plural enquier

well (of water) = eithel

weep = nini-

weeping = nír

weft = lánat

weild = túre-

well = mae

well (of water) =eithel

west = dún

western = annui

wet = níd,

whale = panto

what = mana

whatever = aiqua

when = ir

while = yare

whine = mív-

whining = miule

whirl = chwini-

whirlpool = hwinde

whisper = flos

whispering sound = lusse

white = niph

white (dazzling) = glos

white (shining) = thilivern

whiten = nimmidi-

whiteness = niquisse

who = man

whoever = ai

whole = ilúve

wide = pand

wield a weapon = torth

wife = bereth

wild one = hravan

wild = róven

wilderness = ró

woldfire = bregedur

will = selma

will (intent) = indóme

willow = tathren

wily = coru

wind = thúl

wond storm = alagos

wind (hissing) = súre

window Q hendet = henneth

wine = mirth

wine (special) = limpe

wine (way-mead) = miruvor

wing = ravan

wing (great) = roval

wingéd = rámie

Winter = Hríw

wisdom = golodh plural gelydh

wise = golodh plural gelydh,

wish = anír

with = as

withered = tharn

without = ben

wolf = garav

wolf-horde = gaurhoth

wolf howl = gaul

woman = bes

woman (mortal) firieth

woman (of the three houses) = adaneth

womb = móna

wood = tavar

wood (rough piece of) = runda

wooden = tavaren

wooden post = samna

wooden =, taurina

woodpecker = tavor

woods = erin plural eryn

wool = taw

woollen = toa

word = beth

World = Ambar

worn (of things) = gern

Wose = dru

wound = haru

wounded = harn

wraith = úlaire

wrap = vait-

wrath = orme

wreathe = rig

wreathed = rianna

wren (red-wren) = cirince

wright = dan plural dain,

write = teith-

writing system = tencele

wrong = roeg

wrong doing = úgerth

Y

-y (suffix) = ui

yawn = yang

year = idhrind,

year (solar) = coranar

years (144) = ennin

yellow hammer (bird) = emmelin

yellow-brown = malu

yellow = malen

yellow powder = mála

yellow green = venya

yield = láv

yolk = ianu

you = cin

you also = elye

you (fam.) = tye

young = neth

your = cín

youth = nít

youthful = nessima


End file.
